gravity_falls_roleplayfandomcom-20200227-history
Gravity Falls Roleplay Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki This is a roleplay wiki for Gravity Falls, an original seiries airing on Disney Channel created by Alex Hirsch. Please ask Mermaidcloud90 if you'd like to make a character. Page Layout * Choose an Infobox Template. Please fill out the correct character information. * Choose "Heading 2" and type "Biography." Type the character's biography. * Choose "Heading 2" and type "Early Life." Write about the character's early life. * Choose "Heading 2" and type "Appearance." Write a sentence or two about the character's appearance. * Choose "Heading 2" and type "Alliances." Make a bullet list with the character's friends, and put the relationship in parentheses. Make sure to hyperlink the character's friends. * Choose "Heading 2" and type "Enemies." Make a bullet list with the character's enemies, and put the relationship in parentheses. Make sure to hyperlink the character's enemies. * Choose "Heading 2" and type "Likes." Type things the character likes. * Choose "Heading 2" and type "Dislikes." Type things the character dislikes. * Choose "Heading 2" and type "Powers/Abilities" Use a bullet list to type the character's abilities and powers. * Choose "Heading 2" and type "Parents" Add pictures in gallery form of two people, one male, one female, that look over 30. They will be your characters 'Parents'. * Choose "Heading 2" and type "Gallery." Use appropriate pictures in your gallery that relate to the article only. Rules # No swearing # No lying. # You may not make a character to date Dipper Pines or Mabel Pines. # No having serious sex. # All canon characters that aren't taken will be roleplayed by Mermaidcloud90 until you ask for one. # There is a maximum of thirteen Mystery Shack Employees. # You may not make a character without Mermaidcloud90's approval. Taken Characters * Dipper Pines (Mermaidcloud90) * Mabel Pines (Mermiadcloud90) * Stan Pines (Mermaidcloud90) * Ford Pines (Mermaidcloud90) * Wendy Cordoroy (Mermaidcloud90) * Bill Cipher (Mermaidcloud90) * Grenda (Mermaidcloud90) * Tambry (Mermaidcloud90) * Shandra Jimenez (Mermaidcloud90) * Deputy Durland (Mermaidcloud90) * Old Man McGucket (Mermaidcloud90) * Sheriff Blubbs (Mermaidcloud90) * Toby Determined (Mermaidcloud90) * Gideon Gleeful (Mermaidcloud90) * Pacifica Northwest (Mermaidcloud90) * Candy Chiu (Mermaidcloud90) * Waddles (Mermaidcloud90) * Soos (Mermaidcloud90) * Robbie Valentino (Mermaidcloud90) Untaken Characters Until you ask for one, they all will be roleplayed by Mermaidcloud90. * Lazy Susan * Lee * Nate * Thompson * Manly Dan Taken Models These are the taken models. A model is a person who 'portrays' your character. * G Hannelius- Miranda McCormick * Amandla Stenberg- Waverly Winds * Sam Adler- Aaron Corduroy * Leo Howard- Noah Blanchard * Karan Brar- Kyler Industria * Indiana Evans- Summer Moana * Peyton Clark- Henry Graham * Kevin McHale- Artie Holiday * Karen Gillian- Rose Kingston * Aylin Bayramoglu- Rachel Benedict-Dye * Ali Stroker- Amber Ember * Blake Jenner- Danny Feldman * Lainey Lipson- Scene Aarons * Alex Kingston- Melody Richardson * Ansel Englort- Augustus Prior * Dan Howell- Darren Speizer * Jenna Coleman- Carter Song * Billie Piper- Alexandra Rush * Shailene Woodley- Hazel Henderson * Ksenia Chereshneva- Violet Shanny * Jane Lynch- Rosalinda Rickford * Matt Smith- Matthew Lawrence * Daniella Pineda- Una Andris * Charles Michael Davis- Marcellus Vamos * Phoebe Tonkin- Carrie Noell * Claire Holt- Avril Lawrence * Joseph Morgan- Niklaus Lawrence * Robert Pattinson- Dominic Cullen * Zoella Sugg- Sophie Grey * Danielle Campell- Whitney Miller * Willow Shields- Valerie Bate * Kira Kosarin- Karoline Wallen * Jack Griffo- Kasey Wallen * Grace Helbig- Lucy Dawson * Jamie Campbell Bower- Jason Payne * Lily Collins- Drew Greer * Robert Sheehan- Lewis Tuckerman * Elyse Levesque- Charybdis Zaitlin * Dove Cameron- Pearlina Carson and Sapphire Carson * Logan Lerman- Tide Hamming * Kesha- Iris Walker * Michael Weisman- Fabio Hale * Dylan O'Brien- Grady Hale * Lucy Hale- Omega Derwin * Emma Watson- Connie Roccen * Jared Leto- Miles Ashling * Tom Bateman- Robert Hannessy and Louis Kingsley Reserved Models Please ask Mermaidcloud90 if you'd like to reserve a model. * Nathan Parsons (Mermaidcloud90) * David Tennant (Miramc22) * AnnaSophia Robb (Mermaidcloud90) * Cariba Heine (Mermaidcloud90) * Austin Butler (Mermaidcloud90) * Lily Mae Harrington (Mermaidcloud90) * Becca Tobin (Mermaidcloud90) * Peta Sergeant (Mermaidcloud90) * Eka Darville (Mermaidcloud90) * Tommy Knight (Miramc22) * Jennette McCurdy (Mermaidcloud90) * Yasmine Al-Bustami (Mermaidcloud90) * Melissa Benoist (Mermaidcloud90) * Ingrid Oliver (Miramc22) * Emily Rudd (Miramc22) * Michelle Gomez (Miramc22) * Tatiana Maslany (Miramc22) * Emmy Rossum (Miramc22) * Gerard Butler (Miramc22) * Christina Ricci (Miramc22) * Michael Bay (Mandarkacpop1) Latest activity * So.. is this roleplay inactive.. or..? comment by Mermaidcloud90 * Robert's Dreamscape edited by Miramc22 * Rouis edited by Miramc22 * Rouis created by Miramc22 * User blog:Miramc22/My Reversed Falls Idea. :D edited by Miramc22 * Lucky Edit The Lucky Edit badge is given to the person who made the 1,000th edit on the wiki, and every 1,000 after that. To earn this badge, contribute a lot to the wiki and hope you get lucky! earned the Lucky Edit badge Awarded for making the Lucky 7,000th edit on the wiki! * Gravity Falls High School edited by Mermaidcloud90 * Summer Moana edited by Miramc22 * Summer Moana edited by Miramc22 * Gravity Falls edited by Miramc22 Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.